Songs In The Key Of Trek
by SpirkTrekker42
Summary: Parodies of songs, trek style. These can get silly! Ch 2 parodies Call Me Maybe - Please Don't Hate Me Ch 3- I Knew We Were (a) Couple - Trouble by Tay Swift Ch 4 - All The Single Vulcans Beyonce Ch 5 - I'll Stop the World and Meld with You Ch 6 - All The Right Moves - All The Cloaked Ships K/S SLASH!
1. Vulcan Boys

Disclaimer: Kirk and Spock are not mine!

A/N: So I can't take a break from these humor fics for long! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about _And Saavik Make Three_. Just be patient!

.~.

Songs In The Key of Trek

_Vulcan Boys _

(Parody of Katy Perry's 'California Girls')

_Spock: Greetings, loved ones Let us take a journey_

Kirk:  
I know a place  
Where the grass is nonexistent  
Warm, dry and strict  
There they like to conserve water  
Sippin' plomeek soup  
Layin' under _Kylin'the__ trees  
My crew  
Break their necks  
Try'na creep a little sneak peek_

You could travel through spa-ace  
But there's no trip Like a Vulcan's grip  
Once you journey with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh oh oooooh

Vulcan boys, you know  
they are so logical  
in pon farr  
they like it on top  
Their mindmelds  
So hot  
They'll make your brain explode  
Oooooh oh oooooh

Vulcan Boys, you know  
They're undeniable  
Smart, strong, smug  
They got it down low  
Eyebrow represent  
Throw your salute up  
Oooooh oh oooooh

[Kirk]  
Bond on the beach  
We don't mind sand in our Vulcan robes  
We mate  
In his estate  
Mike Giacchino's on the stereo (Oh oh)

You could travel through spa-ace  
But there's no trip  
Like a Vulcan's grip  
Once you travel with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh oh oooooh

[Kirk]  
Vulcan boys, you know  
they are so logical  
in pon farr  
they like it on top  
Their mindmelds  
So hot  
They'll make your brain explode  
Oooooh oh oooooh

Vulcan Boys, you know  
They're undeniable  
Smart, strong, smug  
They got it down low  
Eyebrow represent  
Throw your salute up  
Oooooh oh oooooh

[Spock]  
Toned, tanned  
Fit and ready  
Turn it up 'cause Jim's gaze is heavy 

_Though he does boast,  
Kirk is the one I love the most_

I mean the one  
I mean like he's the one  
Kiss him  
Touch him  
lick his thumb

Mind's a trip  
He likes to strip  
and lives on the ship  
I am fine  
I will not play  
I love the Bay  
Just like I love J.K.  
He beat my  
Test so well  
His golden mind captivates

Humans  
Hangin' out  
Emotions  
Hangin' out  
Devotee, please guide me, I love thee  
No logic  
Just captain  
And commander  
JK my bondmate  
(Yeah)  
You are lookin' here baby  
(Uh huh)  
I am all up on you  
'Cause we representin' New Vulcan  
(Ohhh yeahh)

[Kirk]  
Vulcan boys, you know  
they are so logical  
in pon farr  
they like it on top  
Their mindmelds  
So hot  
They'll make your brain explode  
Oooooh oh oooooh

Vulcan Boys, you know  
They're undeniable  
Smart, strong, smug  
They got it down low  
Eyebrow represent  
Throw your salute up  
Oooooh oh oooooh

_Spock: Vulcan boys, man._


	2. Please Don't Hate Me Call Me Maybe

Disclaimer: Star Trek is not mine. The original song is not mine.

A/N: The inevitable reboot K/S parody of _Call_ _Me_ _Maybe_! (Which is performed by Carly Rae Jepsen.)

_Songs in the Key of Trek_

Chapter 2: _**Please**_ _**Don't**_ _**Hate**_ _**Me**_

_Sung by James Tiberius Kirk_

.~.

_I had to think of a plan  
Cause baby I'm such a fan  
You're so much more than a man  
And now you're in my heart_

_I'd trade my soul for a glance  
But you're not into romance  
I wasn't looking for this  
And now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holding  
Your emotions showing  
All of Starfleet watching  
What you think you're doing, baby?_

_Chorus:_

_Hey, I just met you  
This trial is crazy!  
But I hacked your test  
So please don't hate me_

_It's hard to look right at you, baby  
But I proved a point,  
So please don't hate me_

_Hey, I just met you  
You think I'm crazy  
See I'm a genius Just like you, baby _

_And all the other boys  
Wanna date me  
But you're my first choice  
So please don't hate me_

_We got assigned to our ships  
Something that I wouldn't miss  
You were not pleased about this  
But still you're in my heart_

_I found out about the storm  
How much it could do us harm  
I had to find Pike and warn him  
But you're in my way_

_Your stare was holding  
Your emotions showing  
All the bridge was watching  
What you think you're doing, baby? _

_Chorus:_

_Hey, you detest me  
And this sounds crazy…  
We're under attack  
Just trust me, baby_

_It's hard to face the facts now, baby  
But we're in danger So please don't hate me_

_Hey, you detest me And this sounds crazy But logic dictates I'm right, baby_

_And there's a Romulan  
Out to phase us  
So put our shields up  
And trust me, baby_

_Boy, you came into my life  
I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad And you should know that I missed you so, so bad_

_Chorus:_

_Hey, we just saved Earth  
Which was crazy!  
But please don't leave me  
Come with me, baby_

_Hey, we just melded  
And that was crazy!  
But we're t'hy'la  
So love me, baby_

_And on the _Enterprise_  
We'll make a great team  
So be my First, Spock  
Come with me, baby_

_Boy, you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that... So love me, baby_

.~.

A/N: I know, pretty cracky. I would love if someone would make a K/S vid to Call Me Maybe. Any takers? Also, I'm open for suggestions to parody other songs.


	3. I Knew We Were Couple - (Trouble)

Disclaimer: Star Trek is not mine. "I Knew You Were Trouble" is sung and written by the awesome Taylor Swift. I'm just writing a parody

A/N: I love this song, I just had to write a K/S version!

Songs in the Key of Trek

Chapter Three

_I Knew We Were (a) Couple_

.~.

Spock POV:

Once upon a time  
A few lifetimes ago  
I didn't know myself  
And then I let you go  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me…ee...ee...ee...ee…

You came on really strong  
I guess I liked that  
And then pon farr showed up  
I thought that we were wrong  
We're choking, we're choking, we're choking…ing…ing…ing…ing…

And Jim's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the lie is on me

Cause I knew we were couple when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Cause I secretly melded with you again  
So you pushed me out oh  
I knew we were couple when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
I flew you to places we'd never been  
Now we're lying on the warm hot hard bed  
Oh, oh, couple, couple, couple  
Oh, oh, couple, couple, couple

No apologies  
He'll never see me cry  
I pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
I'm dying, I'm dying, I'm dying…ing…ing…ing…ing…

And I heard Jim moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch his belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see...ee...ee…ee…ee…  
He was all mine  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me (Hey!)

I knew we were couple when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Cause I secretly melded with you again  
So he pushed me out oh  
I knew we were couple when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
I flew you to places we'd never been  
Now we're lying on the warm hot bed  
Oh, oh, couple, couple, couple  
Oh, oh, couple, couple, couple

When your lamest fear comes walking in  
That I never loved her or him Or anyone but you, Jim!  
(Yeah)

I knew we were couple when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Cause I secretly melded with you again  
So you pushed me out oh  
I knew we were couple when you walked in (knew it right then!)  
So shame on me now  
I flew us to places we'd never been  
Now we're lying on the warm hot bed  
Oh, oh, couple, couple, couple  
Oh, oh, couple, couple, couple

I knew we were couple when you walked in  
Couple, couple, couple

I knew we were couple when you walked in  
Couple, couple, couple

I knew we were couple when you walked in  
Couple, couple, couple!

.~.

The End

A/N: What did you think? Was it catchy? 


	4. All The Single Vulcans

Disclaimer: Star Trek is not mine. "Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It") belongs to the great Beyonce Knowles. I am just parodying it.

A/N: I love the Glee version too, when the gay guy teaches the football team how to dance to this song and fool the other team so they can score!

A/N2: I've been wanting to Trekify this song for years! Here you are.

A/N3: I could see Spock singing this to Kirk on karaoke (possibly in front of the crew!) if he'd had too much chocolate. Hehe! (Although I really wrote it with a female Vulcan in mind because of the whole female rights deal in the Vulcan culture when it comes to mating rituals.) Spock would make a good queen though. O.o

.~.

_Songs In The Key Of Trek_

.~.

Chapter 4: All The Single Vulcans

_All the single Vulcans, all the single Vulcans_

_All the single Vulcans, all the single Vulcans_

_All the single Vulcans, all the single Vulcans_

_All The single Vulcans_

_Put your salute up! _

_Down in the caves, you're my fav, I'm doing my own kali-fee_

_Decided to date and now you wanna mate_

_Cause another Vulcan noticed me_

_I'm touching you, you're touching me_

_Got to pay you plenty attention_

_Suppressed my tears, for seven years_

_Won't let you meld with me_

'_Cause if you like it, then you should've made a bond with it_

_If you like it, then you should've made a bond with it_

_Won't you fight once you see that he wants me_

_If you like it, then you should've made a bond with it_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_If you like it, then you should've made a bond with it_

_If you like it, then you should've made a bond with it_

_Won't you fight once you see that he wants me_

_If you like it, then you should've made a bond with it_

_I have my own rights, you in my sights,_

_Got me dressed in my black clan robe_

_Acting strange, out of my range_

_I can care less what you think_

_I need no permission, did I mention_

_Don't pay him any attention_

'_Cause you had your chance, but now I want romance_

_And I really wanna share this dance_

'_Cause if you like it, then you should've made a bond with it_

_If you like it, then you should've made a bond with it_

_Won't you fight once you see that he wants me_

_If you like it, then you should've made a bond with it_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

'_Cause if you like it, then you should've made a bond with it_

_If you like it, then you should've made a bond with it_

_Won't you fight once you see that he wants me_

_If you like it, then you should've made a bond with it_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Please treat me as the Queen Of Your World_

_I am that kind of girl_

_Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve_

_In pon farr you slay me, then take me_

_And you possess me in a fever dream, to infinity and beyond_

_Pull me into your mind, say I'm the one you own_

_If you don't, you'll be alone, and my katra will be gone_

_All the single Vulcans, all the single Vulcans_

_All the single Vulcans, all the single Vulcans_

_All the single Vulcans, all the single Vulcans_

_All The single Vulcans_

_Put your salute up_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

'_Cause if you like it, then you should've made a bond with it_

_If you like it, then you should've made a bond with it_

_Won't you fight once you see that he wants me_

_If you like it, then you should've made a bond with it_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_If you like it, then you should've made a bond with it_

_If you like it, then you should've made a bond with it_

_Won't you fight once you see that he wants me_

_If you like it, then you should've made a bond with it_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_.~._

The End

A/N: Questions, comments, concerns? If you have a song request, leave it in your review and I just may pick it.


	5. I'll Stop The World And Melt With You

Disclaimer: Star Trek is not mine. This song_, I'll Stop the World and Melt with You_, belongs to Modern English.

A/N: *I promise the lyrics "making love to you fills my empty hole" allude to the many broken bonds in Spock's mind after the destruction of Vulcan that Kirk has helped to fill that space. Or maybe I really am that dirty… you decide!

.~.

Songs In The Key Of Trek

(Spock POV)

_I'll Stop The World And Meld With You_

Moving towards you, bearing all my soul  
*Making love to you, it fills my empty hole  
I saw the world when I entered in your mind  
Never really knowing that it was one of a kind

I'll stop the world and meld with you

We're so compatible, we're growing closer all the time  
There's nothing you and I won't do  
I'll stop the world and meld with you

(I should know better)  
I dream of bonded years, the kind when we're in love  
(I should see why)  
You seem like someone from up above  
(I should know better)  
I made myself available to have our epic love  
(I do see why)  
What I'm comprehending is a never ending link

(I'll stop the world)  
I'll stop the world and meld with you  
(I'll stop the world)  
We've achieved thought-speech and we're practicing it on the bridge  
(Let's stop the world)  
There's nothing you and I won't do  
(Let's stop the world)  
I'll stop the world and meld with you

The future's open wide…

(Let's stop the world)  
I'll stop the world and bond with you  
(Let's stop the world)  
Now that we're bonded we are sharing our thoughts all the time  
(Let's stop the world)  
There's nothing you and I won't do  
(Let's stop the world)  
I'll stop the world and bond with you

The future's open wide

hmmm hmmm hmmm  
hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm  
hmmm hmmm hmmm  
hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm

I'll stop the world and join with you  
(Let's stop the world)  
I've seen inside you, still we're growing closer all the time  
(Let's stop the world)  
There's nothing you and I won't do  
(Let's stop the world)  
I'll stop the world and join with you  
(Let's stop the world)  
I'll stop the world and join with you  
(Let's stop the world)

.~.

The End

Comments, questions, song requests? Review and tell me! Thanks.


	6. All The Cloaked Ships

Disclaimer: Star Trek does not belong to me.

A/N: I am parodying One Republic's "All The Right Moves" because a reviewer asked for a One Republic song. And yes, Kirk comes off as xenophobic towards Klingons, but he was that way in ST:VI _The Undiscovered Country _so it's not too much of a stretch. Maybe he'd change his tune if he met Worf ;)

_Songs In The Key of Trek_

_.~._

_Chapter 6: All The Cloaked Ships_

.~.

Kirk POV:

All the cloaked ships in all the right places  
So yeah, we're flyin' up  
They've got  
All the right spies in all the right places  
So yeah, we'll take 'em down

Let us paint the picture  
Of the perfect place  
They've got it better than when anyone's told ya  
They'll be the Birds of Prey, and we're the _Enterprise_  
Then we'll fight for her like we were her soldiers

I know we got it good, but Klingons got it made,  
But their ships are getting older each day,  
I know things are looking great, but that's not our fate,  
Before anybody's knowing our name

They've got...

All the cloaked ships in all the right places  
So yeah, we're flyin' up  
They've got  
All the right spies in all the right places  
So yeah, we'll take 'em down

They say our  
Federation knows, everybody knows where we're flyin'  
Yeah, we're flyin' up  
They say our  
Federation knows, everybody knows where we're flyin'  
Yeah, we'll take 'em down

Do you like the Empire?  
Do you think they're brave?  
Are they bright enough to win our space battles?  
Between the noise we hear, and the guns they like  
Are we just sinking in the battle of races?  
It can't be possible... we'll never fail  
Only if we lose our bridge crew  
The stars are shining every day, they're not far away  
From the redshirts that are dead

They've got  
All the cloaked ships in all the right places  
So yeah, we're flyin' up  
They've got  
All the right spies in all the right places  
So yeah, we'll take 'em down

They say our  
Federation knows, everybody knows where we're flyin'  
Yeah, we're flyin' up  
They say our  
Federation knows, everybody knows where we're flyin'  
Yeah, we'll take 'em down

It don't matter what you see  
I know I could never be  
Someone that'll look like you.  
It don't matter what you say  
I know I could never fake  
Klingon that could sound like you

All the cloaked ships in all the right places  
So yeah, we're flyin' up  
They've got  
All the right spies in all the right places  
So yeah, we'll take 'em down

All the cloaked ships in all the right places  
So yeah, we're flyin' up  
They've got  
All the right spies in all the right places  
So yeah, we'll take 'em down

They say our  
Federation knows, everybody knows where we're flyin'  
Yeah, we're flyin' up  
They say our  
Federation knows, everybody knows where we're flyin'  
Yeah, we'll take 'em down

Yeah, we'll take 'em down...

Yeah, we'll take 'em down…

All the right ships... heyyyy  
Yeah we're flyin' up  
They say  
All the right ships... heyyyyy  
Yeah we'll take 'em down

.~.

The End

A/N: Questions, comments, concerns? I took that request for a One Republic song. (This one is my fav.) If anyone has another, review and let me know!


End file.
